


瑞利色散

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne





	瑞利色散

1

放任歡愉是暫時性的酩酊。

 

東京的天氣總會在某個時刻突然晴好的過份。

拓印海洋色度的那一塊天空在沒有霧靄層層疊疊的糾纏遮擋之後，太陽終於得以耀眼的姿態伸展蔓延至樹葉細小的絨毛尖端和路上行人的瞳孔深處，聲勢浩大的恍若米迦勒降臨。

肆意張揚到像末日一樣。

 

橫山對著融開光源的柏油路面瞇了瞇眼睛。

 

 

真熱啊，東京的夏天。

 

2

今天片場結束的早。

他坐進車裡，敲了敲自己的錶盤。車內的掛飾被氣流支配的來來回回晃動，蹭過袖口的那一小塊皮膚，有點癢。密閉許久的車內空氣質感太過儂稠，橫山盯著冷氣輸送口被吹起的流蘇末端，甚至都沒有點要稍微移開點的意思，仿佛只要和空氣不產生摩擦，惱人的悶熱就會消退一點一樣。

暗紅色的纓絡年頭太久了，有些脱線。

 

等到終於感知空調產生作用，橫山才稍微的偏了偏頭，余光瞄著暗色窗貼也遮擋不住的刺眼。

今天的確是早了些。

按照他的習慣，或者說是生存做法，卸了妝，換下戲服，拿下場戲的劇本後，在片場晃晃，輪流與導演以及共演攀談幾句，答應演員前輩或者工作人員的邀約去某家品味不錯的酒館喝一杯才是一天正確的流程尾端。

可他就是平白無故有點累。

應該也沒有什麼失禮的地方，橫山閉著眼睛又在腦袋裡過了一遍剛剛的場景，放任自己慢慢的陷進皮製的車椅靠背。每到這種時候就會隱隱的想要是那個長虎牙的傢伙在身邊就好了，不需要隨時獨自顧慮著那些像是墨守成規一樣的東西，類似他勢必要忍受身下座椅被炙烤的無可奈何的灼熱那樣。

他有些頭痛的試圖努力把片場的一切揮到某個角落，連帶車內惱人的滯悶。

“ヒナ在的話就無所謂太陽了嘛，虎牙反射的光可以把太陽都晃昏掉。”突然無端的就想起來這句年少時的調笑，橫山覺得自己大概是大腦哪裡被熱出了問題。不過的確，不像是他們共同的某個體質虛弱的摯友，這種天氣下的村上也就是會抱怨一句，然後幹勁滿滿的咧著虎牙開工了吧。

面面俱到，禮節周正，似乎永遠不會疲憊一樣。

大概他的確是比較適合夏天。

 

3

總而言之先回家好了。

雖然是決定這麼做，但是動作卻不是按開啟動鍵，而是翻出了手機。橫山上下劃了劃，沒什麼太重要的消息，倒是村上有條消息顯示未讀，他看著那條提示一愣，姑且還是好好先應付了經紀人的詢問，順便喬好了明天的大體安排。

他一邊點開對話框一邊想了想，按著村上鐵人三項一樣的行程，現在大概不是在攝影棚，就是在保姆車上去往下一個攝影棚。

...總不會這麼巧，也很早收工了吧。

所以在看到那行非常普通的“碰巧在那家甜品店有看到你愛吃的甜點出新”的時候，橫山心裡稍微燃起了點小火苗。

 

“在哪裡。”

 

人和人的相處方式大概有各式各樣的奇怪。曾經說絕對沒有聯絡方式還需要通過經紀人去聯絡的人，現在往上翻翻，聊天記錄瑣碎且綿長到足夠讓橫山覺得臉頰兩邊有些痛。

 

“離你家不遠。”

 

絕對是故意的吧。

橫山挑了挑眉，想像了一下電波那頭的人現在絕對一臉得逞的壞笑，嘴角些許無意識淺淺地陷下去。就是因為這樣他才無數次找藉口不想約他。

有些時候，對方太過敏銳的察覺能力和那副熟稔於心的神態以及過於直接的言語，往往讓他覺得有點無所遁形。就像夏天的烈日一樣。

雖然他還是沒出息並非常不想承認的覺得....有點可愛。

手指在輸入欄停留了很長時間卻遲遲沒有要按下什麼的跡象。橫山其實很想回一句他並沒有那個意思，但是想了半天，還是覺得乾脆放棄的好。

畢竟他自己都不信對著村上信五幾個大字他能打得出來只是想在某家店喝一杯這種話。

多餘的解釋只會讓手機那端的人笑的更開心，雖然橫山看起來好像也不太介意。

 

不過為了他那個可憐的經濟人不至於被虎牙反射的光晃出任何可能的後遺症，橫山非常快速的按下回覆後把手機扔在一邊，掛了擋踩住油門。

他還是快點回家的好。

天氣看起來好像也沒有那麼熱了。

被苦夏囚住的心情，似乎好過了一點點。

 

4

一路揚起來的嘴角在到達目的地後卻有點回緩的趨勢。

橫山頓了頓要打開車門的手。

 

這樣似乎...開心的有些過頭了。

 

他們這樣的相處到底意味著....橫山清晰的記得路途中透過防風玻璃看著一望無際的藍色時，他想到的是永遠——啊糟糕，橫山並不想把「永遠」這個詞放在這個上面。特別是形容一段他所看重的關係上。明明自己曾經在最動情的時候也僅僅只是說過以後要這樣下去就好了，而不是永遠。

畢竟永遠的存在意義一直是用於被打破這點，他十分清楚，並且身體力行，疼痛得要命。

 

這段關係——相較於橫山的“這樣下去”，用村上的口吻來說大概就是“這種關係”。至於「這樣」是哪樣，當事人明明都是心思活絡能言善辯的角色，卻總是自己也說不明白，只好每次都這樣那樣的搪塞給自己和對方看。

「這樣」包括擁抱親吻，包括你的事情我都知道，包括對對方的心情和狀態熟稔於心，但是除此以外的行為舉止和情緒，看起來都十分的可疑。

譬如把對方愛吃什麼記在心裡並且付諸實踐，和行程緊密到這種程度還會去對方家裡。

特別是當他察覺到自己抱著什麼樣的期待和開心。

 

踏出安全距離就勢必會有差錯。

超出了安全距離，也勢必要面臨什麼叫擁有和失去。

 

指尖在同一個姿勢僵持太久有些麻痺，橫山緊緊握了握拳，又緩慢的伸展開來。這樣的年紀反而像思春期的小孩子一樣糾結關係性也真的很遜，他深吸一口氣把現在所有的混亂和自我懷疑壓了下去，檢查好東西鎖車上了電梯。

他仰頭看著一格一格向上跳動的數字，滿心堆積著“不想失去”

那大不了，不去擁有就好了。

一切都像最開始的樣子。

那一路回程，天藍的總有些失真。

究其根本，都是瑞利色散的緣故。

 

5

橫山打開門的時候沒有預料到會是這樣的景象。

隨意擺在地板上的台本和閃著幽光的筆記本電腦，濕漉漉的啤酒罐，茶几上並沒有去除保冷包裝的紙袋，和悠閒自得靠在沙發上拿著遙控器換台的村上信五——穿著他不知道何時留在他家裡那件老頭背心的村上信五。

除去一個小千，這種理所當讓他在一瞬間有點恍惚到底是誰站在誰家門口。橫山邁進門放好東西，有意去忽略掉打開門那一瞬間，發現家內暖光燈大開，他在等他的那種，深埋在左胸腔的心動。

 

“通告結束的這麼早。”

“嗯是啊碰巧。”

 

村上漫不經心回著話，眼神隨著電視裡那塊油光水滑在鐵板上滋滋作響的牛排上下移動，甚至沒分給站在門口的屋主一點眼神。

又是碰巧，明明是慣常的句式。橫山心底沉了沉，聽到卻有點期待落空的茫然。這種太類似同居生活的場景，總有點暴風雨將要來臨的錯覺。大概...和臨近離別的時候總是很溫馨是同樣的道理？而且讓他有點心動的這場景還僅僅是，

「碰巧」。

嘆了口氣繞路進洗手間又出來，看著鏡子上瀰漫著的水氣，他把空調的風向調高了一點，最後坐到了村上旁邊。

剛想數落身邊這個還在對著牛排煎烤炯炯有神的人剛洗澡就吹空調，視線卻率先看到了腳邊散落的台本封面，

在他身邊總是會注意力亂飄。

再張開嘴的內容就偏離到軌道繞地球一圈的距離。

 

“是今天錄得？”

“什...啊”

 

只吃了一個飯糰想要起碼在心靈上撫慰一下自己的願望幾次被橫山裕打斷，村上不情願的把目光從白米飯上閃閃發亮的肉塊移開，飛速看了看白皮指的方面，一邊想橫山今天話怎麼這麼多一邊應付一樣的擠出單個音節，

也因此錯過了橫山好像雨過天晴一樣的周身氣壓和心情變化。

 

沒有空餘去計較我和牛排到底誰重要這種問題。如果他沒記錯的話——橫山抬手去拿摸起來還不算太濕的甜品店包裝袋，看著上面印的字，被兩個“碰巧”連砸的那點患得患失的心情突然就好了起來，

——這家甜品店離演播廳可是快40分鐘的車程，而且和他家，正好是反方向。

“碰巧”的還真是用心啊村上さん。儘管橫山覺得已經到了這個年紀不應該對事情的情緒反應再像年輕時候那麼強烈，也仍然在壓抑嘴角弧度的時候再一次敗北——笨蛋啊

這段時間以來的那些擁有和失去，在意與永恆的頑固裂痕瞬間被身邊這個反而越來越不坦誠的傢伙暴力揉合。本以為他已經獨自面向世界走出很遠，往往是他快要錯開視線的時候，彆扭又笨拙的在所有的罅隙之間告訴他，他一直都在——其實橫山早就學會獨自一人忍受寂寞，早已經成為了一個成熟又合格的大人，只不過是在節目裡一句隨口，或者可能一個眼神而已，村上就像原來的很多次一樣，心領神會，牢記於心。

“你不是一直想吃嗎，外景看到它那麼開心。”終於結束雲吃牛排的不坦承君回過頭來看他，“我正好路過就帶回來了。”眼睛圓圓的一臉誠懇，理直氣壯的好像真的是那麼回事，就差把自己充起氣來以正視聽。

明明不是在一起做節目但是能記住他一直想吃，又不肯好好承認自己的在意，只能拐彎抹角地表達擔心。橫山瞇了瞇眼睛，內心酥軟在那對深褐色的下垂眼裡。到底還是那個笨拙的幼犬模樣，下垂眼中盛滿的大概不是福澤諭吉，是太妃糖漿，不然怎麼會無故覺得甜。橫山忍不住向前靠了靠，反應過來在村上身上聞到了自己沐浴露的香氣，無言的滿足在心口膨脹溢滿，嘴角的弧度早就掙脫了某些箝制，所以理所當然的就親了上去。

 

“橫山裕你...唔。”

 

甜點大概是要再晚一點才有時間去吃了啊ヒナちゃん。

 

“你給我先去洗澡啊！”

 

6

通常在一場情事的尾端，橫山總是樂於用那雙飽滿的嘴唇一遍遍的貼上身下那人誘人的鎖骨和肩胛，用牙齒折磨胸前的紅點，用舌頭勾勒初見形狀的腹肌，用手掌一點點摸索過他全身的敏·感帶，細緻的像刺繡的盲女，看他逐漸蓄積起眼淚的眼角，瞳孔被他帶起的情·欲，引誘著他的心神，帶著他一起墜落、墜落，再揭開下一場序幕。然而在今天結束的照例溫存一兩分鐘後，橫山只是在他很喜歡的那雙眼睛上溫柔的親了一下，順手揉了揉村上狀態一直不是很好的腰。

也不是很貪欲的人，或者說，已經過了那個絲毫不饜足的年紀，

或者說，

能夠和對方共處在同一私人環境中就足夠他感激和滿足，不需要再去做些額外的什麼去確認。

橫山也並不想在熒屏上再看著那個人強打精神去笑的那張臉。

 

以為村上會去清理，像往日所習慣的那樣，所以橫山沒什麼思考就走去了客廳。除去強打精神之外，村上的嗓子也真的是要讓人擔心的問題。

然而當他端著水走回臥室的時候——他歪了歪頭看著那個手感很好（只是他覺得）的棕色後腦勺，還好好的躺在床上啊。

只不過平日裡習慣於平躺面對天花板的人，今天一反常態的選擇了背對他入眠。

雖然一直都在虧村上太直來直去簡直就是穿著釘鞋大踏步進人心裡，但是這個人有的時候更明白的是，不直接面對，是種溫柔。

買甜點的時候是，現在也是。

特別是在這漫長的歲月裡，當他身邊的人是橫山裕的時候。

橫山看著那個太過故意的呼吸起伏，不明顯的沉了下眉。

明明就是不想讓別人，特別是他這麼去顧忌的。

這個人體貼的時候都這麼合乎分寸的有點氣人的嗎。羞惱和悸動在神經元交織纏繞，橫山一臉複雜的僵持了幾分鐘，最後還是嘆了口氣，投降了那點向來被村上視為奇怪物質的賭氣，輕輕把頭靠在了那個他在眾多場合都不吝於讚美的肩胛骨上，

“ヒナ”

被依靠的對象大概是預料到他會環過來，或者其實是意料之外。村上向橫山的方向輕輕蹭動了幾下，沒有回頭。

“嗯”

 

“ヒナ”

那雙白皙的手環過他腰間，橫山抱的更緊了，兩個人的姿勢頗有些不自由的禁錮交纏，可是對此誰也沒有抱怨。村上眼神閃了閃，伸出手指撫摸著扣在他腰上骨節分明的手指，一根一根交握，收緊。

“嗯，我在”

 

如果有一天我們發現，在一起的理由僅僅是因為熱鬧有太多種，我們只是孤獨的太過相似。那是不是等到足夠強大了就會爽快揮手告別？

畢竟，你看，如果有一天，天空明白了他的藍色只是因為瑞利色散，他會不會從此不信與海洋的靈魂相連。

也許有一天我們敵不過未知和宿命，也許真的在各自的道路上越走越遠，也許又會縮回相敬如賓行人陌路一樣的安全區域，也許明天心裡面就會丟滿有關於對方的種種忍無可忍，甚至積攢著一肚子火氣一拍兩散。

不過，至少，

現在的我們相擁而眠。

 

就在橫山半夢半醒要沈入黑甜鄉的時候，迷濛間感覺到懷裡的人輕輕的翻過身來，濕漉漉的鼻息逐漸靠近。

有誰輕輕蹭了蹭他額前的瀏海，一如幼犬表達親暱的方式。

橫山放在他腰間的手，又抱緊了一點。

 

未だ未だだ


End file.
